1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to touch panels and, particularly, to a carbon nanotube-based touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems, and the like, are equipped with optically transparent touch panels applied over display devices such as liquid crystal panels. The electronic apparatus is operated when contact is made with the touch panel corresponding to elements appearing on the display device. A demand thus exists for such touch panels to maximize visibility and reliability in operation.
A resistive touch panel often includes two layers of transparent conductive layers positioned apart from each other by a plurality of spacers. If one user presses the touch panel with a finger, pressure from the touch will cause the two transparent conductive layers to electrically contact each other at the pressing point, and the location of the pressing point can be calculated. The resistive touch panel has high definition and a long lifetime. However, the resistive touch panel cannot detect capacitive signals and cannot detect the touching signals until the pressure at the pressing point is great enough to force the two transparent conductive layers to contact each other. As such, the resistive touch panel has a slow reaction speed and low sensitivity.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch panel that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.